


Rescued (A Divergent Fanfiction

by Courtneyand1D4EVA



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Based on Book, Blood, Death, Divergent, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Kissing, Love, Peter - Freeform, Romance, Tobias - Freeform, Tris - Freeform, Veronica Roth, Violence, War, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, divergent fanfiction, erudite, four - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyand1D4EVA/pseuds/Courtneyand1D4EVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Tucker was a girl who was born in Candor, she was never known by many people. Peter was a boy that never let anyone into his life. Together you would think they would be great. But what happens when they choose the same faction? What if Peter chooses to let her in? What if he gave up everything not to hurt her? Find out in Rescued a divergent fanfiction</p>
<p>This is a fanfiction based off the books. I don't own the characters or story but i don't want this copied or posted elsewhere without my permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Test

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know if this will be popular here but enjoy. You can also find it on Quotev and Wattpad if you don't have an account on AO3.

Growing up in Candor would never be an easy life to lead. Firstly you would always have to tell the truth, you could never lie when someone asks you a question. However being a teenage girl surrounded by some of the most truthful guys wasn’t always a good thing. It was especially hard if you knew deep down in your heart you didn’t belong here. Candor was ruthless, they wanted the truth and they got it. This life is a hard one to lead, Samantha had to live like this. She knew she didn’t belong but you don’t choose where you are born.  
The day came when Samantha would have to go to the test, seeing which faction she would belong in. One thing she knew for sure was that it couldn’t be Candor. Waiting in the lines was never a fun thing to do, out the corner of Samantha’s eye Peter caught her attention. He was never really a nice guy to anyone. Suddenly he started screaming at one of the members of Abnegation, she saw a girl wanting to go forward but a boy possibly her brother or boyfriend held her back. When they were let into the building they had to be lectured by the teachers. Samantha sat in the back tuning out the world around her. She always dreamed of all that the world had to offer but for some reason she never had much control over what happened to her. She wanted a world where you could be free to choose how you live, where you have a right to be more than just labelled by society. Suddenly Samantha was brought out by a loud booming voice calling all Candors to get ready for the test.  
Samantha finally walked into the room where a woman stood looking down at the equipment on the table.  
“My names Erica and I’ll be administering your test.” Erica stated clearly to Samantha.  
Erica lightly pushed Samantha into the oddly shaped chair. Holding out her quite small hand she placed a blue liquid vile into Samantha’s hand.  
“Good luck.” Erica muttered as Samantha downed the substance. She blinked. The world went fuzzy and it changed, morphed into the same room but to Samantha it still felt different.  
Darting her eyes everywhere all the mirrors made it look so odd, so different. Her long semi-dark red hair went well with her deep brown eyes. A voice echoed overhead.  
“Choose.”  
“What?” Samantha yelled into the open void.  
“Choose now before it’s too late.”  
Suddenly meat appeared on one side of the room and the other side appeared knives. Samantha instinctively reached for the knife. A bark came from the other side. Turning quickly Samantha saw a rapid dog approaching ready to pounce. All that was heard now was a dog whimpering with a knife in its chest.  
*****************  
With a startling gasp Samantha saw Erica standing in the same spot where she was in the beginning.  
“Samantha you’re test result was Dauntless.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Everything was going into place but Samantha never thought in a million years that she would be Dauntless. Amity maybe, Abnegation likely but now she knew she was Dauntless. Samantha exited through the door and sat with all the other Candors. Samantha knew what she had to do, she had to choose her family or choose her happiness. This was never going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2: Ready, Set, Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now?

The choosing ceremony was today. All of the what if’s kept making their way into Samantha’s mind, scrambling all her thoughts she could barely think straight. Samantha’s parents couldn’t make it today so her brother who choose Candor came. Her choice was eating her up inside. Marcus Eaton gave a speech at the beginning and so did the Leader of Erudite. Now it started, the order was last names Z-A. Samantha was after Peter. Peter was called up. He picked up the knife making a small incision into his hand. Not hesitating he put his hand over the hot coal and squeezed blood onto it.  
“Samantha Tucker.” Marcus called out.  
Samantha stood tall making her way down, the white jacket swayed with each step she took. When she reached the bottom all eyes burned into her back. Picking up the knife she cut really deep into her hand, making more and more blood spill out than she expected. Lifting her hand she placed it over Dauntless and let it splash off. Cheers erupted from Dauntless, picking up the bandage Samantha placed it on the wound. Walking over to them the boy beside Peter stood up and patted Samantha’s shoulder moving to the back so she could sit down. When Peter leaned into her ear.  
“I never thought you would have the guts to leave.” He whispered into her ear.  
Samantha leaned over really cocky and whispered back, “What do you know about me. I could be wild.”  
Smirking when Peters face went wide eyed. Samantha got comfortable in her chair.

*****  
Finally the choosing ceremony was over. Samantha with the same pace as the rest of Dauntless ran down the stairs towards the trains. Climbing up the scaffolding was a lot trickier than it looked. When she made it to the top Samantha checked all her surroundings, taking in everything when a low rumble of the train echoed. Just like all the other Dauntless Samantha ran quickly. She was behind Peter when jumped into one of the carts. Quickly turning around he saw Samantha running. When she reached out and easily grabbed onto the trains handle pulling herself up she knocked into Peter.  
Peter stood up brushing himself off. Samantha followed Peter over to one of the other transfers. Al. Spotting two girls sitting down she recognized Christina from Candor and the same girl from before who tried to stand up to Peter. A women originally from Dauntless called out about getting ready to jump. Samantha looked out the train door and surely enough there was a building top. Samantha jumped out before anyone else, like it was an automatic reflex.   
Rolling onto the ground her white jacket was now covered in rocks and dirt. Samantha heard everyone grunting as they landed close by her. Samantha took off the white jacket, when she looked down at her arm she noticed that there was blood starting to seep through the small scrape. Thankfully her black undershirt was pretty long sleeved.  
Suddenly a loud voice boomed from the edge of the building. A man stood there, he had a crew cut with an eyebrow piercing and tattoos going up the sides of his neck. He looked like a jackass but he wasn’t unattractive. When he spoke you could tell instantly that he was in charge.  
“Alright, listen up. I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless.”  
A boy dressed in the Erudite blue spoke up when Eric refered to the huge pit.  
“Is there water at the bottom or something?”

“I guess you'll find out. Or not. Well someone's gotta go first, who's it gonna be?” Eric questioned.

When a voice from a girl called out while Eric was scanning the groups of initiates. “Me.”  
Samantha looked over to the girl who called out. It was the same girl who tried to get to Peter a few days ago. When she jumped off the ledge no one else wanted to go. People looked at the ground, twiddling. Samantha shot her hand up.  
“I’ll go.”  
“Okay.” Eric smiled creepily.  
Samantha looked around while she started walking up when she spotted Peter gaping at her. When he mouthed to her. “Go on.”  
With that Samantha climbed up onto the ledge and jumped.


	3. Taking A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam make it in Dauntless or is all hope lost? Is someone willing to help or will new surroundings make a drastic change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i know this can be confusing but from now on i'm doing the chapters with povs so it will say who is thinking it but it will now be in first person in case any of you wonder why it suddenly changed. I found that i write more detailed and better if it is in first person so the (Point of view) will change between Peter and Samantha. I don't think anyone else but it might just keep it in mind and thanks so much for all the views and likes you guys are so nice. I'll be posting the new chapter in about a week or so. Thanks :)

Samantha’s POV:  
The cold air pushed across my face. It felt like the whole world had dropped away for at least 10 seconds. Everything calmed for those few seconds, giving me all the peace that I needed. When I felt a pressure on my back. At that moment everything came rushing back to where I was. There was a tilt on the net pulling me across to the side. When I looked up I noticed a man, when I got close enough he reached up and grabbed my waist pulling me down.  
“What’s your name?” He asked me.  
“Sam.” I responded wanting a change.  
“Second jumper Sam.” He yelled out to the other Dauntless.  
Cheers erupted out of the other Dauntless members, one of them pulled my hand and took me towards a room that stood the first jumper.  
I walked inside when another jumper walked in behind me. I turned hearing the footsteps catching me of guard. I turned around looking at who was behind me. Turning my body I saw Peter walking in with a smirk on his face once he noticed I was looking.  
After every one of the dauntless members walked in the man that was pulling everyone out of the net stepped forward with a girl by his side.  
“Okay Dauntless born you go with Lauren, transfers stay with me. Go.”  
I looked around when all the Dauntless born moved over to follow the girl that was introduced as Lauren. When the dauntless born all left the man in front of us introduced the rest of us. It seemed that everyone of us were all in so many different coloured clothes.  
“Most of the time I work in intelligence, but during your training I'll be your instructor. My name's Four.” The man bellowed.  
It was kind of strange to think of a man at Dauntless having a number as a name.  
“Four like the number?” The girl that I knew from Candor as Christina.  
“Exactly like the number.” Four said with confidence.  
I knew Christina was a bit of a smart ass most of the time. Being from Candor most of the true Candors were. It was something they always thought that people understood how to take. But most normal people either take to heart or they just get royally pissed off.  
“What happened? One two three were taken?” Christina muttered.  
“What's your name?” Four asked stepping closer to Christina.  
“Christina.”  
“Well, Christina, the first lesson you learn from me, if you wanna survive here, is keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good”  
When Four turns and started to walk off. All of us stood there stunned what were we supposed to do.  
“Follow me.” Four called from a pretty far distance away.  
When we all finally started to move a noise became louder as we moved closer to what seemed to be a tunnel. I seemed to be a very happy, communal area. A slab of ground but you could see water down the side like a running river.  
“This is the Pit, the centre of life here in Dauntless.” Four called out trying to be heard above the noise of all the Dauntless.  
When he started moving straight after. We all followed him again. It was a room close by with very odd looking beds.  
“You're going to be sleeping here for the next ten weeks.” Four turned to tell us then continued walking forward.  
“Girls or boys.” The boy I heard Peter call Al asked Four.  
“Both.”  
As soon as that was mentioned a loud mutter started between all of the initiates. It was shocking that they wouldn’t divide us between boys and girls. However this is Dauntless and I knew this was going to be a challenge.  
“If you like this you're gonna love the bathroom.” Four called moving into an area that was hid behind a pillar.  
As I looked behind the area all of the showers and toilets were open. They were all open and no privacy could be achieved in these rooms.  
“Oh, okay.” Peter said. I never noticed until that moment how close he was standing in association to me.  
Four called out a snarky remark. “You should feel right at home, Candor. Everything out in the open.”  
Peter leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. “Is this a joke?”  
When Four walked off I noticed he bumped into the girl Tris. When he was nearly fully out of the room he called back to all of us.  
“Get changed.”  
With that everyone finally noticed all the clothes stacked in the centre of the room. Getting changed in front of all the boys was not something I’m comfortable with. When everyone had their clothes including me we all chose a bed. I walked over to one of the nearest beds. Once I put my stuff on the bed I turned my head to see Peter putting his stuff on the bed next to me. I decided it would be easier to just get changed straight away. Thankfully my shirt was pretty long. I slipped my black pants off and quickly slipped on the dauntless tights. Not looking around at anyone else I slipped off my jacket and shirt quickly. As fast as I could I put on the dauntless shirt and jacket. When I was finally dressed I looked up picking up the rest of my clothes.  
Looking up for the first time since I got changed. I saw Peter looking at me. When he leaned down to my ear whispering to me.  
“Wow.”


	4. Where do you belong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds a home in Dauntless

Sam’s Pov:   
I walked through the chambers of Dauntless where all the other transfers were walking. We were told we had to bring our old clothes with us to burn, it signified the breaking of our old faction and the commitment we are making to Dauntless. The flame was so amazing, the flames seemed to dance. Showing a story through all the flickering orange light. I was next. I had to throw my clothes in. Once I put them in the fire I stood there watching the fire burn holes through the cream coloured jacket. For some reason it was intoxicating. It drew you in, it made you ignore all other senses.   
By the time all of us finished burning the clothes we walked into the dining hall. As soon as all of us walked in all eyes basically turned to look at the new initiates. I scanned all of the empty spaces in the hall. When I spotted Christina and her friend sitting down next to Four. I looked around to the other side of the room. When I saw the only open spot was next to Peter. I started to make my way over to the spot. Once I was close enough Peter looked up when he realised I was going to take the seat next to him. A large smirk played across his face. Everything in my body was telling me this was either going to be a terrible idea.   
I sat down on the cold wooden bench. I picked up my metal fork that had an engraved dauntless symbol on the bottom of the handle. Studying the careful placement of the symbol. It was so intricate, all the details every single line and curve were perfect. When I finally looked up I prodded the small beef patty that sat in the warm metal tray. After it was put on the plate I grabbed one of the warm crunchy white bread rolls. I added the vegetables and cheese that looked appetizing onto the crisp bread. When I was finished making the burger I saw Peter looking down on me with what only could be described as a blank look.   
“What?” I asked.   
“Nothing.” He muttered shaking his head with still no expression on his face. 

Eating at Dauntless was like being surrounded by a thousand idiotic noise machines. They are always talking, always making a comment. No silence was ever heard so far, all through dinner not a second went without hearing a voice. That all changed when someone stepped out onto the platform that was raised above where we were all eating. I never realised before but the levels that were laid out showed what seemed to be a hierarchy.   
The man that stood above us was standing with such confidence and pride. It was unbelievable.   
His voice echoed loudly over the large body of chattering Dauntless members. I can’t remember anything that the man said. All that I could focus on was a conversation that was happening up nearby. Four and another man that looked to be the same age were having a very heated discussion. It seemed intense. All of a sudden cheers erupted out of the older Dauntless members. When all of the initiates were hoisted onto their shoulders. I knew at that moment I really was Dauntless. This is where I belong. I know that now.


	5. Hope

Samanthas Pov:   
Being one of the people who blends in actually turned out to be an asset in Dauntless. No one really pays attention to where you are or what you’re doing. No one expected me to be a threat to any of them. The first night at Dauntless was probably going to be the worst. Having to shower or go to the bathroom was going to be an issue for some people. For me it wasn’t that big of a deal, who cares what who looks like Dauntless wasn’t a faction based on looks or how much skin you cover in clothes. It’s the warrior faction and I knew that it wouldn’t matter in the long run if you had a shower with men in the room or no one. So that night I think I was the only person who took a shower. It didn’t matter. The comments the jerks made or the stupid sexual advances the guys made.   
After I had a shower I thought that everyone was asleep. When I walked into the sleeping area one person was left awake. Peter. I was only in a pair of shorts but I didn’t give a damn. I finally said no to being the girl who hides in the shadows or being the girl that no one noticed. It was time I made a stand and stood out. I walked over to my bed and sat down. When the bed creaked I noticed Peter looked up from doing whatever it was on the new high tech phone we were all given. Reaching over to the bra and shirt I left on my bed I saw Peter gawking at my chest.   
“Like what you see?” I called out as I gripped the material of my shirt and bra.   
“What?” Peter asked in such an innocent tone.   
“Well gawking at my chest since I sat down is something.”  
“I wasn’t…I…I was just…”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“I don’t think I’ve actually introduced myself. I’m Peter.”  
“Yeah I know.”  
“Ok, your Sam right.”  
“Yeah” I muttered as I pulled my shirt over my head.   
“You weren’t this outspoken in Candor.”  
“Well hard to be once you’re basically considered a freak or just a quiet lonely girl.”  
“I didn’t think you were.”   
“Oh your being nice now Peter, what happened to yelling at innocent Abnegation and basically being an asshole to everyone that ever tried to be nice to you.”   
Peters face was left blank. I couldn’t take complements or any nice comments from people. I tended to lash out and push people away. Peter and I are probably more similar than I thought.   
“I’m sorry.” I whispered. “I have a hard time with people trying to be nice to me. It backfired before and my friends turned out to just be using me.”   
“It’s fine.” Peter answered whole heartedly.  
Before I knew it Peter reached out his hand and placed it on top of mine. It was like a sense of being whole. Like a missing piece of a puzzle was fitted into place.   
“What?” Peter asked searching my eyes.   
“Nothing. Night Peter.”   
“Night.”   
That was the last thing I remember before my head hit the pillow.   
I was woken up by a loud voice and all the lights being turned on. Four stood in the door way and shouted for us to meet in the pit.   
I grabbed the fresh clothes for training off the end of the bed.   
Walking out I saw that Four wasn’t the only one there. Eric was sat behind him.   
“There will be 2 stages of training; physical and mental. Rankings will determine which jobs you will go into at the end of training…”   
Before Four could finish what his was talking about Eric’s voice called from behind. 

“Rankings will also determine who gets cut.”   
My heart beat raced, cut. They haven’t done this before. Cut.   
Eric’s voice continued. “At each stage of training the lowest ranking initiates will be cut. To leave and become factionless.”   
While everyone was talking about the new system I looked over to Peter. He looked back at me.   
“I’m not going to make it.” I mouthed to him.  
“Yes you will.” He mouthed back.   
It seemed that the Peter I had grown to like and tolerate was a Peter that no one had seen. Like he almost tried to keep everyone out. Some reason he’s letting me in. He lifted up my confidence, making me want to try harder. Peter had a hold on me almost like if he gave me confidence it would be true.   
“Now you will be trained separately from the Dauntless born but will be ranked together. The jobs you could move into include guarding the fence, leadership or keeping the factionless from killing each other.”   
Chris spoke up before anyone could continue. “Why did we find out about this now why weren’t we told they would cut us.”  
Eric spoke, “It shouldn’t have made a difference, and you shouldn’t have chosen differently. If you are Dauntless then it won’t matter.”  
With that more whispers began to start up. It was at that moment I realised I was Dauntless. I didn’t mind if I didn’t make it but I was sure as hell going to leave a mark.


End file.
